


蝶吻|Butterfly Kisses

by wendywindy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Horcruxes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywindy/pseuds/wendywindy
Summary: HP AU
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	1. 魂器|Horcruxes

这是八月里难得的一个凉爽傍晚，空气里还留有一丝白天的溽热，西方的天际线上，却已然卷集着一大团乌青色的积雨云，仿若一队人头攒动的大军，正黑压压地从禁林边际朝城堡方向汹汹袭来。雷暴在厚重的云后狰狞地闪烁着，向地面投下偌大的暗影，黑海般的禁林便在这片阴影中随着风的节律起伏呼吸，这是一头蛰伏的巨兽，刻意维持着短暂的平静，只等暴风雨一来，便要张开血盆大口，将整个霍格沃茨吞噬殆尽。

  


一道闪电划破灰黑的天幕，照亮了城堡外围一个步履匆匆的身影。这是一个个头高挑、身形魁梧的男人，黝黑的脸上有双坚毅的眼睛，他披着一顶窄小的旅行斗篷，衬得整个人更加肩宽体胖，斗篷右襟隐约可见一块M形徽章，在忽明忽暗的天色中，上面一圈金灿灿的小字显得尤为亮眼：“魔法法律执行司-敖罗办公室-主任”。

  


男人快步穿过狩猎场，行至高低错落的篱笆墙前，无视墙上斜挂着的那块“狼陷，非请勿入！”的警告牌，径直推开栅栏门走了进去。狼陷是一座方正的麻瓜式建筑，上附阁楼，屋顶青灰，前有回廊，廊下两窗紧闭，玻璃一片漆黑，外墙则刷成了死气沉沉的白色，整栋房子阴郁地伫立在风雨前夕的暮色下，仿佛一块不祥的墓碑。

  


空中又一道电光闪过，男人忽然止步停在了院子中央。

  


从他现在所站的角度望过去，小屋的房门是半掩着的。

  


他不动声色地将手按在衣袋上，仔细打量了下周围：屋里没有人声，院子里也没有犬吠，只有从菜地方向吹来的风，挟着一股湿润的泥土味，嘶嘶地拂过门前这块园地。有三株米布米宝的瘤茎被拦腰碾断了，正像几团破了脓的痘疮一样瘫在乳黄色的粘液里。一串黄脚印隐没在它们背后。

  


高跟鞋的足迹。

  


他小心地抽出魔杖，对准房门，正要上前，只听“嘎 吱 ”一声，面前的门却径自开了。一个红发女人抓着只小包，低头匆忙走了出来。

  


“Freddie Lounds？”男人愣了愣，不可置信地问。

  


Freddie 闻声一颤，手 里的串珠小包随之掉在门槛上，发出与它娇小尺寸毫不相符的“咚”的一声闷响。她顾不上捡，慌慌张张地抬头向前。可等她眯起眼认出来人是谁时，先前那张脸上挂着的局促却开始倏然消散，取而代之的是了然，还有一丝兴致勃勃的贪婪。

  


“Jack，”她 从容 拾起小包，“你来干什么？”

  


“我正想这么问你。”Jack阴着脸，没移开魔杖。

  


“啊哈，看来那个喜欢在满月杀人的怪胎快把你们给逼疯了，狼人这块挡箭牌不好用，所以来找外援？”她挑了挑细长的眉毛。

  


Jack不为所动，“你在擅闯民宅，Freddie，或者说——入室盗窃。我数到三，如果你不把刚偷的东西交出来，我保证你下半辈子就只能去给阿兹卡班的摄魂怪做专访了。”他威胁地抖了抖魔杖，粗声吼道：“一！”

  


话音未落，另一个男声突然从篱笆外传来："出了什么事？"与此同时，三只大狗飞奔而至，一只停在Jack面前朝他狂吠，一只跳上来去啃他的鞋，最后一只长了两个毛茸茸的脑袋，全都大张着嘴流着粘涎，一个头看着他，一个头瞧着Freddie，似乎还没拿定主意去咬 谁。

  


“Buster，伙计们！回来！”那男人高唤道，两指塞到嘴里吹了声呼哨，狗群飞快地跑了回去，亲热地蹭在他裤腿上。卷发男人逐个拍了拍他们的脑袋， 把他们一一 打发走，这才转过身，看向院子里的两个人。

  


“晚上好，Will，” Jack转头问候道，同时眼睛意有所指地朝Freddie的方向一瞟。

  


“你好，” Will回答，然后十分会意地对着 Freddie 举起魔杖。“小包飞来！”他喊道，随着女人的一声惊叫，那只袖珍手包在半空划出一道弧线，掉到了卷发男人脚下。他蹲下身，扯开拉链摸索着。Jack则在这时手执魔杖上前两步，阻住了跟过来的Freddie。

  


“你没有权力动——”她气急败坏地朝Will喊。

  


“他可以，我保证了这一点。”Jack平静地提醒她，“而且别忘了，无痕伸展咒是受管制的，也就是说——小包本身就是个违禁品。”

  


Freddie眼巴巴地看着他。

  


Will此时已经把自己的整条右臂都伸了进去，巴掌大的包里被搅得哗啦作响。他埋着头 ， “说真的Jack，如果你亲自来翻一翻，你就会发现施了无痕伸展咒的小包跟里头这些玩意比起来已经算非常合规了。”他伏在地上费力地说，最后从包里头扯出一张皱巴巴的羊皮信纸， Will 瞥了它一眼，侧身折了两折塞进裤子口袋。

  


“Hannibal为什么会写信给你？”Freddie隔着Jac k ，不甘心地大声问。

  


Jack也转过头，飞快打量了他一眼。

  


Will躲开两人的视线。“这不关你事。”

  


“他为什么叫你不要理会 Jack Crawford？ ”红发记者不依不饶。

  


Jack唇下一小撮胡子动了动，警觉起来。

  


Will站起身，雷雨前夕的风低低呼啸着，撩起那绺卷发，露出了他白净的前额和一双冰冷的眼睛。 “你的问题未免也太多了些， Freddie，不过既然你 提到了 Hannibal……他以前倒常跟我谈起你。”他说着，慢条斯理地在T恤下摆上揩了揩手。

  


“谈我什么？”她不太情愿话题被牵走，可又忍不住好奇。

  


“他说你像一种……”Will抿着唇，彷佛在费力思考，“……甲虫？”他高挑起眉，无视了对面女人听到这个词时明显的瑟缩。“而我，恰好也能体会到你和昆虫的一些共通之处：虫类会出于对光的贪婪盲目地扑向火焰，因此常常在无意识中把自己活活烧死。”

  


Freddie像是忽然哑了。

  


“你说起话来真像他，”她犹豫了一会儿，最后小声说，同时试探性地往左挪了一小步，“但如果你记性好，你就会发现我已经被你烧死过一次了。”她不安地摩挲着自己的魔杖，偷瞄了一眼Jack。

  


“只可惜 **甲虫** 不是凤凰，不能从火里重生第二次。”卷发男人意味深长地笑了笑，“如果你没有其他事的话，我想你该走了，Freddie。”

  


～+～

  


暮色已至，天色更沉，西方隆隆一声闷雷，像是滚滚翻涌的巨浪，又像是锵锵驶来的蒸汽火车，正自天际线处由远及近地推压了过来，最后在狼陷上空轰然炸响。

  


一高一矮两个男人一言不发地并肩站在篱笆院里，目送 Freddie 骑着扫帚飞向城堡尖顶的上空。直到那头海藻般的红发逐渐隐没在乌墨色的云墙之后，Jack才收回了聚焦在远处的视线，沉声道：“如果我没理解错，你刚才是在暗示你会 威胁她的人身安全？ ”

  


Will仍直视着前方，“是威胁没错，但我向你保证，它绝对在法律允许范围内。”

  


“那么，”Jack顿了一下，“按Freddie的说法……Hannibal告诉过你我会找你？”

  


点头。

  


“那你的意思是？”Jack看向他。

  


“Hannibal没说你为什么会来，但我想他的建议是对的，不论你带着什么来意上门，我的答案都是‘不去’。”

  


“这次情况完全不同，”对方沉声解释，“不是一般的命案，”

  


Will充耳不闻，转身走回小屋。

  


“它关乎整个魔法界的安危！”

  


Will停在半途，头也不回地笑了笑，“当初 Purnell女士决定跳过审判直接把我送进阿兹卡班时，用的似乎也是同样的理由。Jack，现在我只是个狩猎场看守，没有教职，更不是什么救世之星。抱歉 帮不上忙。”他继续朝门走去。

  


Jack大步跟上他，“没有犯罪现场， 不用移情， ”他飞快地粗声道，“你只需要拿到一段记忆。”

  


“记忆？”

  


“Hannibal的记忆。”Jack阴郁地说。

  


如果眼下Will面前摆着一面镜子，那他一定会惊叹于自己脸上精彩绝伦的表情。“你让我帮你去找Hannibal的记忆？”他一字一顿地重复道。

  


说这话的时候他差点笑出来。在他经历那一切之后，在他坦白过他想跟Hannibal一起亡命天涯之后，在他破碎过、短暂地露出过真我之后，眼下Jack仍要拱手把他推向Hannibal？

  


这大概是天底下最大的笑话。

  


而Jack明显开始不太耐烦，“我们已经试过了所有办法，吐真剂完全无效，摄魂怪对他根本没有影响，也许他自己就是个怪物，他是唯一一个在阿兹卡班呆了三年仍然神志如常的囚犯！更不用提摄神取念……”

  


听到这，Will没忍住勾了勾嘴角。Hannibal入狱之前已经在霍格沃茨教了近二十年的大脑封闭术。

  


他微侧过头，掩住自己脸上的表情，Jack却误以为这是进一步拒绝的表示，于是更紧地跟了上来，执拗地盯住他的脸，瞪了半晌，等他再开口时，语气却出乎意料地软了许多。“其实这事是Peter Bernardone牵扯出来的，”

  


Peter，那个腼腆又脆弱的驼背男孩。Will以前在课上常常见到他，虽然他们从没说过话。那孩子对动物总是比对人更亲近。在某种层面上，Will多少能理解这种做派背后的逻辑。

  


“我们花了一年，终于弄清了那本日记的来历，原来是他的社工Clark Ingram把日记夹进了他的神奇动物保护课课本。而Ingram，曾是个食死徒。”Jack压低了嗓音，让最后那句话淹没在飒飒的风中，近乎微不可闻。

  


“所以Peter是清白的？”

  


“当然，”Jack叹了口气，“这乌龙给我们惹出了很多麻烦，但关键不在这里，”男人言辞闪烁，他抬头看了看晦暗的天色，又不着痕迹地观察了一下院子周围，“说来话长Will，如果你不介意的话，我们可以进屋详细谈谈。”

  


Will半垂着眼，不置可否地沉默了一会，而后转身，任由 Jack跟着他 朝着大敞的屋门走了回去。

  


～+～

  


“那本日记是个魂器，”他刚把门关好，Jack就开始了，此刻这位傲罗正站在客厅中央，脸色跟脚下的岩石地板一样阴沉。“但Ingram显然从始至终都没有意识到那东西是什么，所以他才敢这么随意地把它当作一件栽赃嫁祸的工具丢给Bernardone。”

  


Will一头雾水，“魂器？”

  


“跟据Ingram的口供，它属于那个连名字都不能提的魔头。”

  


“伏地魔，他不是很多年前就消失了？”

  


伏地魔并不是一个能被轻易遗忘的名号，但对 Will来说，也仅止于“没忘”而已，他对那段黑暗时期的印象 早已经模糊不堪，仿佛蒙着一层厚纱，封存在记忆深处。自己当时来英国了吗？Will记不清了。其实算起来，那段日子才过去刚刚十年。可它发生在他遇到Hannibal以前。Hannibal是一个无比生动的分水岭，他出现之后的一切，都鲜活地有了色彩。

  


“是消失了，但这个魂器的存在告诉我们，他可能还会回来。”Jack一脸严肃。

  


Will皱起眉头，“魂器怎么能——”

  


“我们不妨换个更直观的方式来解释，” Jack打断他的话， 从斗篷内袋里掏出一个小水晶瓶递了过来。一团云一样的物质正徜徉在瓶中，惬意地朝四周舒展着每一缕银絮。Will打量着它，感到莫名地亲切，“这是？”

  


“Hannibal的记忆，我们跟他做了一个交易拿到了它，这段记忆并不完整，但他拒绝交出剩下的部分。按他的说法，那段记忆属于隐私范围，”Jack嗤笑了一声，明显对一个死囚还有隐私这事十分不屑。他走向窗边的小方桌，扯上窗帘，把桌上喝剩的半瓶火焰威士忌和餐具都堆到靠背椅上，然后两手一起伸进了口袋，这一次，他捧出的是一个又大又沉的浅底石盆。

  


但Wil的注意却落在了那补丁大的口袋上， “无痕伸展咒，嗯？”他 有点想笑。

  


“经过许可的公务用品，” Jack咬着牙回答，他正吃力地将冥想盆往桌子的另一边堆去，盆里那滩半透明的流体随着桌面的晃动极其缓慢地荡漾了几下，泛出了一种银灰的金属光泽。

  


Will凑过来，用拇指抹开瓶塞，把记忆倒了进去，那团思绪随之缓缓没入盆中，跟粘稠的流体融为一体，然后一同徐徐旋转起来，越转越快，颜色愈发透明，“我还是不明白，”他一边端详着盆内的变化，边问Jack：“Hannibal跟伏地魔有什么关系？”

  


Jack脱了自己斗篷搭在椅背上，示意他先进去。“这还不容易联想吗，Will，”他的语气几乎都有些无奈了，“那个连名字都不能提的魔头也是Hannibal的学生。”

  


彷佛在印证Jack的话一般，盆中物质开始慢慢停止旋转，同时蒸腾出丝状的乳白雾气，螺旋交缠在一起，冉冉升入半空。等丝雾散去的时候，盆内流体的表面已然光洁如镜，显现出Will无比熟悉的一个场景——两个人，在Hannibal办公室的餐厅。

  


他看着它，暗叹了口气，然后没再犹豫，一头栽了进去。

  


～+～

  


两道光柱像麻瓜汽车的雨刮器一样刷过。 Will 睁开眼睛，发现自己坐在了一把昂贵的红背椅上，面前是张黑漆长桌。亚麻餐垫、白瓷碟，盘里卧着块蟹肉。斑驳的蔬菜丝像顶荆棘冠一样拢在四周。中央一抹白绿相间的浓芡打横挂着，有鱼子酱大小的绿色颗粒像露珠似的点缀左右，底下还铺了几片薄如蝉翼的火腿。

  


Will不确定那是什么肉做的。

  


“巨蟹沙拉，佐以火腿、指橙，”他听见自己笑着对坐在右边的少年介绍道。

  


此刻 桌旁只有他们两人。左侧壁炉里，松木正烧得哔剥作响，温暖的金色火苗热情地舔舐着炉膛，与桌上高脚烛台里的三盏灯交相辉映，照亮了少年英俊的脸。

  


“不错的戒指，Tom，” Will 瞥过少年修长的手，捏起 魔杖敲了下桌角，两杯橙黄的饮料即刻出现在了二人手边。

  


“谢谢您，Lecter教授。”Tom不着痕迹地把手放在了桌下。

  


他微微颔首，举杯朝少年致意。"抱歉只能用礼堂的南瓜汁招待你。如果学校知道我给未成年学生提供了酒精，那下次你来参加的恐怕就得是我的离职晚宴了。"

  


少年笑，“没关系先生，只希望学校家养小精灵调配的饮品不会拖累您的厨艺。”他端起高脚杯抿了一口，垂眸凝视杯内的液体，“毕竟有很多人认为，跟人类亲手烹饪的佳肴相比，小精灵的料理往往缺乏……灵魂。”

  


“灵魂，” Wil l切下一角蟹肉，举到嘴前端详着，“看来你跟这个话题的热恋期要比我预料的长得多，Tom，”

  


少年停下手里的刀叉，不安地看了眼他。

  


“这没什么，” Will 安抚道，“人类对于灵魂的好奇之火最早甚至可以追溯到语言诞生之前。鉴于魔法并不只作用于我们自身之外的事物，所以我想，我们或多或少都有一些认识自我的需要。”他垂下眼，嘴角勾了勾，“但有趣的是，大多数研究者对灵魂的关注并不在它本身，而在于灵魂作为一种存在的持久性。‘虽然化为泡沫，但却拥有一个不灭的灵魂’，麻瓜们由此认为那位人鱼获得了永生。我想你应该也对这则童话有所耳闻。”

  


少年微皱起眉，点了点头。

  


“那么，告诉我Tom，你在意的是灵魂的哪一点？”

  


少年用叉尖戳了戳盘里的菜叶，小心翼翼地反问：“魂器的发明者更在乎哪一个？我是说，他创造出了魂器这种东西，为了什么？”

  


Will 下巴微斜，饶有兴致地谛视着少年。“魂器发明的初衷我们不得而知，但从上次讨论的结果来看，它确实是一种十分有效的封存灵魂的工具。”

  


“封存灵魂？怎么解释？”

  


“人类的灵魂无时无刻不在发生变化，这种变化是复杂莫测、不可捉摸的，在 希腊语中，‘灵魂’psyche这个词同时兼有‘蝴蝶’的含义，这为我们提供了一个解释问题的视角：灵魂就像蝴蝶的群落，”他随意地朝餐桌上空挥了挥魔杖，数百只纽扣大小的光蝶立刻凭空出现，翅膀边缘像海鱼的鳞片一般，在漆黑的天花板下闪着冷光。

  


蝶群随着杖尖的挥舞上下翩飞，幻化出了数种不知名的几何图案。

  


“它可以变形，”Will解释道。"可以分裂跟聚合，"

  


他伸手一抖，蝴蝶们便忽地聚成一束，扑向吊灯，最终在吊链顶端如烟火般迸落开来，散作几处，接着又从四下逐渐收拢到一起，开始围着吊灯底座盘旋起来。它们的身影纷飞间闪出的荧荧寒芒，恍若初春河里泛起的一阵粼粼波光。

  


此时壁炉里一阵“噼啪”炸响，火舌尖上应声迸飞出了另一簇闪耀着黄色火光的蝴蝶，它们三三两两分列成排，如一束金纱般飞上半空，绕入灯架，跟那群磷光熠熠的蝶群融为了一体。不一会儿，吊灯灯架上就密密麻麻缀满了蝴蝶，璀璨的光点正从无数双翅膀上扑簌簌抖落下来，像沙，像米，更像雨，光辉绚烂，灿如繁星，一时间满室金银交映，闪得人睁不开眼睛。“联结，” Will说。

  


最后他杖尖一转，所有的光蝶瞬间熄灭在半空，下一刻却又突然大亮起来，如箭雨般齐齐冲向烧得正旺的壁炉。蝶瀑扑在火中激起的炽焰，如羽毛般熊熊飞腾起来，一直冲烧到吊顶上。可其后从天而降纷纷扬扬洒落在餐桌上的，却不是蝴蝶的焦尸，而是片片花瓣。鲜红如血，犹带露痕的玫瑰花瓣。

  


“消亡。”Will叹息。 “只要灵魂未脱离肉体，即便是消亡，也不失为一种美妙的演绎，但如果它与肉体分离被装入魂器，这些变化便都会停止。它被定格了，被保存了起来。”

  


满厅落英中，一只离群的蝴蝶翩然飞至，堪堪停在他的杖尖上，翅尖火光摇曳，将灭未灭。下一刻，那根魔杖便朝着少年跟前的空面包碟轻盈地一点，盘面上立即光焰大盛，现出了一只炎炎烈烈的火蝶图案。

  


“蝶群不复存在，但它还活着，”Will轻声提醒。

  


Tom愣了愣，缓缓瞪大了眼睛，“这么说，如果把分裂出的一片灵魂注入魂器，就算肉体和灵魂的其他部分都已经消失，那片灵魂也会跟着魂器继续活下去？”

  


“是的，Tom，‘活着’，苟延残喘，它不完整，也不能唤回整个蝶群。”

  


少年的指尖在盘面上轻轻摩挲着。 “这一只活着，这就够了，”他渴切地盯住瓷碟，彷佛单纯用目光就能将它吞食。“我的意思是，可以有很多盘子，很多只！这样就算失手打碎其中一个，其他的仍会活着！”

  


Will微微咧了咧嘴角，他知道自己现在脸上挂着的是Hannibal那柴郡猫一样高深莫测的笑容。

  


他叉起一片火腿，悠闲地送进嘴里，Hannibal的味蕾告诉他，这可不是什么火腿，可他不在乎，他不慌不忙地咀嚼着这片没有名字的肉，感受到一股橡木香气轻扫过舌苔，与油脂醇厚的味道交融到一起，奇妙的鲜甜口感，他咂摸着，品味着，咽了下去。一切如此自然。

  


“那多少个更保险、更万无一失呢？先生，如果是您——”少年脸上梦幻般的表情猛地消失了，他有些慌乱地补充："先生，我并不是说您要制造魂器，这只是……"

  


话音未落，一阵白雾忽然像潮水一样从四面八方涌了过来，厅里一时浓雾缭绕。一个粗哑的声音在 Will背后突兀地 响起：“这里有段记忆被隐去了。我们推测Hannibal正要给他一个有关魂器数量的建议。”

  


Will转过头，发现Jack正站在他身后。

  


而此时，Tom Riddle的身影又在雾中浮现了，一个模糊的轮廓，嗓音虚无缥缈："如果您不介意的话，我能问问您为什么没有考虑过魂器？像您这样一位伟大的巫师，不应该想要为自己的灵魂寻一处妥善安身之所吗？"

  


短暂的迟疑。

  


Will明白，这是只属于他自己的疑惑，因为下一刻，周围景物就清晰起来，这片记忆再次扑上来，稳稳地接住了他，他在自己口中听到了Hannibal的回答： "永生并不是所有人的追求，Tom。重要的是 ， 将鲜活的灵魂钉入空洞刻板的死物在审美层面上是不可接受的。”

  


“审美上？”对方 不可思议地问。

  


“灵魂是精致的艺术品，碎裂不会必然减损它的美学价值。一颗离体多时的心脏，血液干涸，皮肉腐朽，却仍能生机勃勃地跳动。死与生的悖论往往令人惊叹，而珍贵的灵魂即使裂成碎片，也仍旧珍贵，世间恐怕没有什么俗物能配得上它。”

  


少年小心地看向他，“那如果容器是活的，也有灵魂，是……活人？”

  


Will愣了一愣，而后几不可见地眨了下眼睛，“有趣的设想，”

  


少年露出一个温顺又腼腆的笑。

  


Will继续， “但这可能会改变魂器的一些特质。比如封存的持久性。我想你也注意到了，与石头、金属和某些神奇生物相比，人类的生命显得相当有限，而且十分脆弱。”

  


那笑容凝固了。

  


“灵魂碎片附着在人身上，还将不可避免地创造出一种极为紧密的联系。它不是物理和心理上的距离，不同于契约、婚姻等人类后天创设的一切社会关系。当容器也有一个完整的人类灵魂， 容器 与碎片之间的性质将不再是简单的依附与被依附、寄居与被寄居，它们可能共生，可能互斥，作为容器的那个灵魂甚至可以反客为主。”他刻意停顿了一下，满意地从少年勉力维持的镇静中捕捉到一丝真正的惊慌，“但我想有一点你是对的， Tom，只有灵魂才能配得上灵魂。 ”

  


少年沉默下来，若有所思。餐刀和尖叉在他手里紧攥着，于他棱角分明的脸上投下两道诡谲的倒影。黑暗忍不住露出了它锋利的獠牙。

  


再下一刻，他却 松开拳头，似乎像是打定了什么主意般，脸上又恢复到一片恭敬之色。“先生，那分裂灵魂是不是需要……？”

  


“是的，杀戮，” Will平静地说，仿佛在随意阐述一个人尽皆知的常识，但实际上，他明白这一切都处于精准控制之中，他本可以改换语调，但他没有，他知道不必画蛇添足，于是从容不迫地继续：“杀戮可以分裂灵魂，但这种方式已被证实并不是十分理想。有一种行为，一种更残忍的行为，比用谋杀来肢解灵魂更为直接高效。”他注视着他，诱惑着他，他看到了对方瞳孔里的倒影，那是Will Graham，不是Hannibal。他听到少年迫切地问：

  


“是什么？”

  


白雾顷刻间又淹没了他。

  


"我们中的一些人认为，Hannibal指的是食人。"Jack说。

  


Will努力眨了眨眼，伸手攥紧面前的 桌角 ，抑制住想要摇头喘息的冲动。不，不，不是，大错特错，怎么可能。但真正的答案却像风一样从他嘴边溜走了，正如这片记忆，无比温柔地、毫不迟疑地放开了他。所以他最后费力说出口的是这么一句毫不相干的话 ：“你站在这儿多久了？”

  


“一开始就在。我只是……不想干扰你扮演Hannibal。”

  


“我不是在扮演他！”他气从心起，嗓音微颤。“这是……”

  


“我知道，”Jack神情凝重地走到桌前，“这是移情能力发挥作用的形式，你必须成为他们。”

  


“没错，”他气急败坏地赞同。

  


对方犹豫了一下，“我得问你一件事：你之前用过冥想盆吗？”

  


“只用过一次，”

  


“一个人用？”

  


“是的，”

  


“也是这个视角？”

  


“是的，这有什么问题！”

  


“没什么。”

  


Will知道肯定有什么地方不对劲，可Jack不耐地重复道：“没什么，这不是当务之急，迫在眉睫的是这段记忆的隐去的那部分。Hannibal确认了魂器的主人可以凭借那一小片灵魂继续存活。现在我们已知的是那个连名字都不能提的魔头至少有一个魂器。梅林保佑，日记本被毁了，但问题是这可能不是唯一一个魂器。我们需要确认，Will。”

  


“你认为Hannibal会给我那半段记忆？”

  


“如果你不行，那没人可以。”

  


“因为没有人比我更亲近他，没人比我更像他？”

  


“别这么说。”Jack有些粗暴地否认。

  


Will用力眨眨眼， 不由得仰起头，却发现头顶只有一片茫茫的雾气，正无言地回望着自己。一阵前所未有的疲倦突然笼罩了他。 他哼笑了一下。“ 那我能说的似乎只剩下‘爱莫能助’了。”他 没管Jack， 径自闭上眼，任由几道摇摆的光柱将自己送回了来处。

  


～+～

  


他几乎是跟Will同时站回了岩石地板上。狗群热情地迎了上来，绕着他们兴奋地大摇尾巴。

Jack 拨开挤到一团的狗头，走至桌前，在尴尬的沉默中独自把冥想盆收好。

  


寂静仍在没有尽头地蔓延。

  


他忍不住咳了一声，用脚逗了逗那只跟过来的双头犬，随便拾起个话头：“Freddie溜进来的时候你在遛它们？”

  


“我在看Abigail，”

  


“差点儿没头的Abigail。听说他们现在都这么叫她。”

  


Will站在窗前，正透过油亮的玻璃审视着远处黑黢黢的禁林，“脖子上那道伤口割得实在太深了，她说它总会在阴天隐隐作痛。”

  


“鬼魂不会‘痛’，Will。”

  


Will仔细看了看他的脸， “知道吗，有时候我觉得你比Alana仁慈，因为换做她，她会毫不留情地指出这是一种偏执性妄想，而我需要去圣芒戈看医生。”

  


Jack 绷了绷唇，不知该如何作答。他就这么缄默着站了一会儿，而后叹了口气，捡起椅背上的旅行斗篷，准备离开。

  


他停在门前，神情难辨地看了对方最后一眼。“答应我再仔细考虑一下记忆的事？我们担心除了那个魔头，Hannibal本人可能也制作了魂器。”

  


他最后还是抛下了这块饵。

  


魂器…… Hannibal的 魂器。

  


他能感到自己那句话牵动起无数只齿轮正在 Will的脑海中飞速地旋转、啮合，把纷杂的线索传送到他想要的那个终局 。

  


他看着窗边的人缓缓转过身，抱起双臂，将视线定格在他脸上。

  


“我会去的。”Will挑了挑眉，似乎觉得有趣。

  


有趣是一种高度杂糅的情绪，比惊讶、受伤和愤怒要复杂得多，更 幽微 ，也更 暧昧 。而他此刻实在不想再去分辨Will到底是觉得这块饵有趣，还是觉得他下饵的动作笨拙得有趣。

  


反正他从来都不是个好钓手。

  


而这条愿者上钩的鱼还在继续："顺便说，如果你好奇Hannibal在信里写了些什么……"Will摊开右手，让那张折起的信拍拍纸翼飞进了他手里，然后没再说话，专心去照料狗群。

  


雨还是没有下，但外面的狂风已经迫不及待地怒吼着从他身侧挤进大门，将旅行斗篷的下摆高高吹起。

  


他顶着风，跨过门槛，展开那信。

  


"亲爱的Will：

我们都开始了新生活

但从前的日子仍在阴影中徘徊不去

Jack Crawford恐怕不久就会前来打扰

作为朋友我要劝你

不要跨过那扇他为你打开的门

门的另一边是一片黑暗

而你终会看见，在那里等待你的，正是你自己"

  


一滴水溅在纸上，沾湿了Hannibal细长的字体。而后一道闪光、一声霹雳，无数雨点如离弦的箭矢般从天穹中射下来，直打在皱巴巴的纸面上，瞬间把它里外淋透，洇出了蜿蜒曲折、纵横交错的墨迹。

  


Jack没费心说再见。

  


他丢下信，戴上礼帽，步入雨幕。

  


他坚定地朝前走着，任由狂暴的雨帘倾盆而下，与帽檐上滚落下来大颗雨珠汇流到一起，浇在胸前的徽章上，把"傲罗"这个词洗得闪闪发亮。

  


他知道前面等待的是什么，他一直知道。不用谁来提醒。

  


他跨了过去。

  


他不会回头。

  


Will也是。

  


TBC


	2. 伤疤|Scars

“你退开了，留我躺在地上，头晕目眩。血刚被止住，伤口也愈合了，但我还是能感到有条黏稠的河在动脉中奔涌，鲜血冲向脖颈上的切口，却找不到出路，于是它们转而把愤怒发泄在血管壁上，契而不舍地撞向它，隆隆，隆隆，我的耳膜像面鼓，一阵乱响，天旋地转，我支起眼皮，发现自己浮了起来，有个声音在头顶响起，那是我第一次听见Hannibal说话。好吧，后来证明电话里那次才是。他说：‘抱歉，Hobbs小姐，这是个魔法伤口，我没办法消除。’我瘫在半空，在我爸的尸体旁，连张嘴的力气也没有，心里却忍不住发笑。说得好像刚捡回一条命的我会在乎这区区一条疤似的。他低头看着我，唇角微扬，似乎知道我刚想了些什么。‘有时候一条疤就能改变一切。’他最后说。”

Abigail笑了笑，伸手拭了一下眼角，那里并没有泪，她苍白的透明面庞上什么也没有。这是一种典型的鬼魂仿生行为，毫无意义，大多数人都这么觉得。但Will却举起手，替她擦了擦另一边，她透明的眼窝吞噬了他的手指，冰凉的触感在指尖末梢激起了一阵极为隐蔽的颤栗。

“事实证明Hannibal总是对的，我还在圣芒戈住院时就意识到了。每个人都能认出我，那道疤是个醒目的标识。在这一点上，Freddie Lounds和她背后的《预言家日报》可是帮了大忙。出院前，我问遍了魔咒伤害科所有的治疗师，他们说法不一，但大同小异，其实无非就是在重复Hannibal的最初论断：魔法伤痕无法祛除。于是我又去想了别的办法，麻瓜的遮瑕膏、美容医院、植皮手术……结果无一例外，全都失败了。”

“我从来都不知道你去找了麻瓜医院……”

“Hannibal知道，不过他没说什么，只是在我走投无路的时候提议了复方汤剂。”

Will强压住一阵翻涌上来的歉疚。“但你没有选择它。”

“是的，复方汤剂可以彻底改变外貌，但它也让我觉得自己会完全变成另外一个人。所以最后我用了最笨的方法：戴丝巾跟颈饰。”透明的少女坐在他对面苦笑。“当然了，到后来我才发现复方汤剂是在为陷害你作铺垫。”

“所以诈死那段时间你是用复方汤剂藏起了自己。”

“没错，Hannibal说服了我，他说如果隐藏外表是为了更彻底地释放自己，那换一副皮囊也没什么要紧，重要的是内心。所以我照做了，我喝下复方汤剂，在霍格莫德躲了一阵子。”Abigail用手扶了一下摇摇欲坠的头，把它托回原位。“那段日子确实让人松了口气。”

Will低头轻哼了一声，“Hannibal不忌讳复方汤剂，他自己就是靠这个在佛罗伦萨落了脚。”

如果没有后续那一连串自毁式的作案，他大概能在意大利生活一辈子。

“所以就疤这件事来说，我很羡慕你，Will，你的伤口在不起眼的地方。”少女看向他，她的头终于不再摇摇晃晃了。“从来都不需要藏。”

Will不自觉地摸了一下小腹，隔着一层单薄的T恤，疤面上凹凸不平的纹路温热地抵住了他的手心，痒痒的，又像脉搏似的在突突跳动。“我们不一样。”他简短地说。

“但我们都有所隐藏。不是吗？”她用手抚着自己纤弱的脖颈，“只不过当时我是在别人面前藏起了一副会惹麻烦的外貌。”她的大眼睛朝他眨了眨，闪着猫一样狡黠的光，“而现在的你，又在对谁、掩饰些什么呢？”

Will望向她，他以为自己是在看她的眼睛，但其实他的目光早已穿过了她透明的头颅，落在了厨房的窗户上，眼下是早上九点，窗外却没有光亮，还在下雨。牵丝的长脚雨，穿透漆黑如墨的夜幕，密密麻麻迸溅到玻璃上，淅沥声响个不停。这是一场无边无际、无穷无尽的雨。一个绵延了一千多个昼夜的永夜。一间逆转过时光、如今又被时光无情遗忘的厨房。连窗台都还是一尘不染，一切仍是那晚的模样。

“过去。”Will回答。

Abigail瞥了一眼地上，那里仍然有滩血。她的血，Will的血，像大团大团的蔷薇一样，热烈地盛放在暗色的地板上，血泊鲜艳得刺眼。“可在这里，过去就是现在。”她挑了挑眉。

～+～

Will从傲罗办公室的壁炉里爬出来的时候，Jack正在跟下属们做报告。

会议室尽头此刻是片森林，高耸的树冠郁郁葱葱掩映在头顶，织成了一张墨绿的密网，把正午炽热的日光大半滤尽，只有几道细碎的光柱逃脱了这遮天蔽日的围捕，执着地打在石间的青苔上，溅出几抹明媚的绿意。林中央的空地里，一匹白色独角兽正毫无生气地躺着。它的颈前有个醒目的紫黑色伤口，伤口两侧的皮肉皱缩着向外翻出，活像是一张半咧着的狰狞丑陋的大嘴。眼窝里一道银光。

镜子。

“根据尸体的腐烂程度判断，这应该是凶手犯下的第一桩案子，虽然死者并不是人类。”Jack站在一块扁平的青石上，向围在尸体边的傲罗们介绍。“刀伤、咬痕、镜子碎片，这些典型特征后来都出现在了Jacobi跟Leeds两家的尸体上。伤口没有检测到魔法使用痕迹。"他的目光在屋中逡巡了一圈，最后落到了站在壁炉旁的Will身上，他微微点头示了下意。

"这家伙大概率是个麻瓜出身，或者是个混血。"一个胖傲罗粗声说道。

"何以见得？"站在他右边的褐发女巫立刻问。

胖傲罗把手一摊，"纯血巫师不会蠢到丢下魔杖自己拿刀捅人。"

"如果你能费心去档案室看一眼以前的案卷，你就会发现非魔法伤害在各种案件中出现的比率相当高，而且跟加害者的血统并无显著相关性。"Will低声说。

傲罗们纷纷转头看他。

他下意识地伸手扶了一下鼻梁，却懊丧地发现自己并没有戴眼镜，他心里叹了口气，只得这么不自在地继续，"一个盛怒的丈夫如果试图对妻子施暴，无论他是什么血统，往往都会选择直接对她拳打脚踢，而不是去客厅取了魔杖回到厨房再气定神闲地对她念一句'钻心剜骨'，他会发现肢体暴力相较于念咒更易于宣泄愤怒、获得快感。当然，非魔法伤害并不仅仅出现在激情犯罪中，有些连环杀手对这种伤害形式也有着极为特殊的偏好，比如……"

“比如……”他顿住，突然说不下去了。

"比如切萨皮克开膛手。"褐发女巫替他回答，"Lector从没留下过魔咒伤痕。"

"没错。"Will轻声说。

"好了，"Jack息事宁人地拍了拍手，"现在我们发现的所有证据都没有明确指向凶手的血统。"他严厉地审视着自己的下属，眼中警告之意甚浓。"提到血，我想你们一定注意到了，这只独角兽跟之后遇害的两家人一样，也少了一部分的血。众所周知独角兽血的主要用途是——”

“延续生命。”褐发女巫说。

“是的，”Jack点头，双手背在身后，“这意味我们现在对凶手的动机有了一个模糊的猜测。可问题也出在这里，人血并没有续命的功能，他后来犯下命案，取走死者的血是为了什么？”

没人回答。

Jack面无表情地环顾了一下陷入沉思的下属们，而后又将视线投向了会议室另一端，他再开口时，语气里有种精心修饰过的随意，“有什么思路吗，Will？”

几个傲罗再次飞快地转头望向壁炉，还有几个，则干脆凑在一处窃窃私语起来。

Will知道他们在议论什么，他抱起双臂，在壁炉台阶上蹭了蹭鞋底的炭灰，没再看尸体。

“我不知道，”他慢条斯理地抬起头，“也许凶手是个吸血鬼？”

傲罗们吃吃笑了起来。

Jack没有笑，他抿紧了嘴注视着Will。

这种神情Will再了解不过，他甚至觉得自己已经对它产生了免疫。于是他抬起下巴，用他那双裸眼缓慢地、小心地看了回去，像一头乍然闯入陌生领地的幼兽那样试探着，可当两道目光在半空最终交汇时，Will心里还是忍不住颤了一颤，熟悉的歉疚感随即蒸腾而上，开始炙烤着他的胸腔，迫使他低下头，把视线挪到了自己粘满了炉灰的鞋尖上。

另一双鞋出现在了他的视野里。

“好久不见Will。”鞋的主人开心地问候他。

Will抬起头，看见Jimmy抱着一摞半人高的案卷，就站在他身旁。头顶两只蚕豆大的果蝇，正围着他好奇地乱飞。

“这该死的虫子！”Jimmy压低了声音抱怨，腾出一只手在半空猛挥了几下，“我讨厌在这里复原现场，他们为什么不能直接幻影移形去当地？”

“因为那会破坏原来的现场。”一个声音插嘴道，“而且森林已经不错了，虫子至少还能应付，”Brian不知从哪里晃了出来，一手“啪”地拍在自己脑门上，打死了一只刚吸饱了血的绿蚊子，“还记得上次那个活火山口吗。Jack一直拖到爆发前一秒才散会，我们根本来不及撤，火山喷出的岩浆和烟灰直接淹了整个地下二层！”

“嗨，”他冲Will笑了笑。“欢迎回来。”

Will垂下眼，“我是——我只是来拿阿兹卡班的门钥匙。”

“哦，”Jimmy一脸失望地把那座摇摇欲坠的案卷山安置在了会议桌上，搓了搓手，“我还以为Jack找你回来帮忙看看牙仙的案子。”

“我想他确实有这个打算，但恐怕我没留给他太多机会。”

“好吧。其实说实在的，日记的案子已经够棘手了，部长现在甚至亲自督办了这事，万一最后神秘人再设法回来，那就真的是要命了。”Jimmy伸着脖子打了个哆嗦。

站在一边的Brian努了努嘴，“可阿兹卡班的门钥匙不在我们办公室。”

“上次……”

“上次你被关进去时走的那是罪犯专用入口，”Jimmy不假思索地接口道。下一秒他立马意识到了什么，又做贼似的偷瞟了他一眼。

事实证明，这反应并不过度，因为Will确实感觉自己像被这句话打了一巴掌，他脸上火辣辣地疼，但奇怪的是，他并没觉得耻辱，也说不上愤怒，他只是感到被提醒了，像有只手冷不丁地揭去旧伤上的厚痂，而靠着这一瞬间的痛楚，他居然才后知后觉地意识到，那道伤疤还在。

他看着Brian悄悄掐了一把Jimmy的后腰，笑着朝自己凑过来，“阿兹卡班的访客通道在Chilton先生那，他换了办公室，来吧，我带你过去。” 

～+～

他们沿着曲折的走廊，在雪片般的纸飞机群中来回穿行，最后再一拐，一阵铺天盖地的嘈杂声便如沙暴般迎面扑了上来。这是办公区。魔法法律执行司，魔法部的中枢，上下十层里最繁忙的地方。一眼望去，净是密密麻麻数不尽的隔间，有如一个大型蜂巢，蜂房里人头攒动，熙来攘往，比对角巷还要热闹。Will咬着牙，小心地跟着Brian在人群的空隙间闪躲，在第三次差点撞上一个颤巍巍的驼背男巫后，他开始认真考虑要不要给自己念个闪避咒。相比之下，Brian则驾轻就熟许多，他灵活地在隔间间穿梭，两步钻进一个窄小的过道，Will赶紧跟了进去，一瞬间，噪音和人群突然都消失了。他大松口气，揉了下酸涩的眼皮，看向走廊尽头。

那里只有一个破旧的手提箱。

"之前你说Chilton换办公室的时候，我以为你的意思是他换了一个更大的？"

对方耸肩，“你得明白，现在Chilton先生基本算是退出了阿兹卡班的管理，只负责保管访客门钥匙，这种活显然用不到太大地方不是吗？”

“Chilton肯定不这么觉得。”

“一开始确实反应很大，但当Chilton先生在其他事上找到了新的兴趣后，情况就大为不同了。”他说着，走到箱子前蹲下来，伸手敲了下。箱盖几乎是一触即开，一张巨幅海报从里头“刮喇”一下弹了出来，支棱到箱子后。海报正面，一个身穿宝蓝丝绒斗篷的Chilton托着本书，笑着朝他们露出了两列精心打理过的牙齿，他那半边脸上的疤痕完全看不见了，昏暗的走廊里，他齿面上的釉质仍在闪闪发亮。

“《大难不死的我》新书签售会将于今日午间在丽痕书店举办！欢迎各位届时莅临！”海报用一种滑稽的口音吟诵道。

箱子前的两人面面相觑。

“……我想我明白你刚才的意思了。"Will慢吞吞地说。

Brian则是一副“我早就跟你讲过”的表情。

“我们来用阿兹卡班的门钥匙，Jack之前打过招呼。Chilton先生眼下不在办公室？”

海报上的Chilton收了架势，懒洋洋地扫了眼Brian。“当然不在，新书上市正是忙的时候，Chilton先生日理万机，哪里有空在办公室闲坐。”

“那门钥匙怎么办？”

“什么门钥匙。”

“Chilton没留过什么口信？”

“没有！”海报大手一挥，毫不犹豫地回答。

“你手里拿了什么？”Brian好奇地问它。

Chilton在海报里傲慢地朝他翻出个白眼，抬手把一本硬皮书举到胸前，像是在炫耀什么绝世珍宝。“《我与食人魔那些年》上市一周年珍藏纪念版，龙皮精装！限量发售！扉页还有Chilton先生的亲笔签名！”他得意洋洋地打开封面，比划着凑过来，把那龙飞凤舞的两行字展示给他们看：

_给Will Graham_

_—— Frederick Chilton_

Brian瞪圆了眼。

“这是个门钥匙！”他一把将书从海报里抓了过来。

“你怎么敢……！”

半句话还没说完，那扇打开的箱盖就被Brian抬脚踢了回去，海报尖叫着不见了。

他抽出魔杖在书上摸索着点了下，递给Will，而后肉眼可见地松了口气。“定时往返门钥匙。离启动还有十五分钟。我简直不敢相信他居然就这样丢下门钥匙擅离职守了？”

“我可一点都不觉得意外。”Will把书夹在腋下，伸手按了按胀痛的额侧。

Brian叹气。

“他不在，只能由我来跟你讲注意事项了。我们想要知道魂器的数量和制作方式。你会被直接传送到Hannibal的监室通道，你有一个小时，不要乱走，带好钥匙，抓紧魔杖。最后也是最重要的，别给摄魂怪任何碰你的机会。Hannibal也一样。”

“我知道。”

欲言又止的神色在Brian脸上一闪而过，他顿了一下，还是小声嘟囔了句：“说真的，我以为你早就会来看他。”

刚才大厅里那团令人窒息的噪音余韵还残留在Will耳畔，他脑袋嗡嗡抗议着，压根没反应过来。“你说什么？”

“他入狱的时候，我花了十加隆跟Jimmy打了一个赌。他赌你永远不会再来看Hannibal，而我说你会第一个来探望他。结果三年过去，谁能想到？我们居然都输了。”

Will疲惫地勾起嘴角，“怎么，在怪我害你损失了十个加隆？”

“不不，我只是想说……我们从来都搞不懂你跟他的事。”

“谁不是呢。”他闭着眼睛低语。

“但现在我们至少有了一丝头绪。”

“你想说 Hannibal的 魂器。”

Brian点头，“看来Jack已经提醒了你。”

“你们真的相信Hannibal分裂了灵魂。把我做成了他的魂器？或者我问得更直白些——是你们自己想相信，还是Hannibal想让你们相信？”

“我明白你要说什么Will，可这次有其他佐证，”Brian的脸上里浸满了迟疑，沉得像能拧出水来，他最后停了停，把目光落在他的下腹上，“你有想过这道疤是怎么回事吗？”

“什么？”

“那晚他捅了你，事后在现场，我们找到的唯一一个沾了你的血的利器是一把普通割毡刀，按理说这是个非魔法伤口，对吗？”

Will沉默了。

“后来你在圣芒戈住院，Freddie溜进去偷拍了病床照片。登报时，Lounds女士还贴心地给你的老二打了很大一块码。码上方有道疤，治疗师没能除掉你的伤口？”

“他们说这道伤特别顽固。”

Brian无奈地看着他，“我敢说顽固到现在都没有消除。”

“这不能说明什么，也许那把刀上有魔法……”

“‘Lector从不留下魔法伤痕’，如果你还记得。”

“就算你说得对，那跟魂器又有什么关系？”

“这是Hannibal留下的唯一一个魔咒伤痕。”他强调，“你不觉得它出现的时机有点可疑？他在记忆里对神秘人说：‘杀戮可以分裂灵魂’，而那天晚上，Hannibal在伤了你之后，接下来去干的第一件事就是杀了Abigail。”Brian不安地吞咽了一下，“一个现成的容器，再加上一次谋杀……Hannibal逃走之前，Jack、你和Bloom女士都已经陷入了昏迷，这段空档中到底发生了什么，没人能知道，但可以确认的是，他肯定是做了些什么，而正是这件事，让你的普通伤变成了魔法疤痕。”

Brian一口气讲完了。

走廊里再没有了其他人声，一时间静得可怕，就连Will自己的喘息听上去都震耳欲聋。隐隐约约地，Will好像还听见了雨，他听见了清脆的撞击声，他想象着一个瓷杯一样的灵魂自虚空高坠而下，摔在地板上，瓷片水花般飞溅向四周，而他小腹那道伤口忽然朝着天花板诡异地咧开一个血淋淋的笑，将一块乳白的碎瓷凶狠地吞了下去。

"Will，Will！"

他如梦初醒，在惊悸中连连摇头，其实他也分不清自己到底是在摇头还是在颤抖。他躲开Brian伸来扶他的手，背靠住墙深吸了一口气。借着墙面传来的冰冷，他终于暂时稳住了声音，“这不可能。”

Brian一脸担忧地看着他，“我明白这种事放在谁身上都很难接受……”

“不。”

“……但这是目前最有可能的解释。”

“Hannibal不会制作魂器。”他挺直身体，把门钥匙抓在手里。

此刻Brian眼里的怜悯和同情几乎都直白到不加掩饰了。“为什么？”

这问住了他。

为什么？他搜肠刮肚，却没找到一个理由，最后只剩这句为什么在空荡荡的肚里无休无止地回响着，彷佛是梦呓，又仿佛是提醒。他开始好奇自己刚刚为何否认得那么笃定，于是他皱起眉头回忆着，努力分辨，可那阵语境却像潮水一样退去了，脑海里剩下的唯有一片荒凉的浅滩，他手足无措，四顾茫然，末了只能敷衍对方，“不为什么，就是一种……感觉。”

他低下头。手里的书封上，Hannibal正望着他露出了一个意味深长的微笑。下一刻，他的肚脐被猛得朝前一钩。他一个趔趄，Brian和脚下的地板就糊成了斑斓的残影。Will在恍惚中舒了口气，暗自庆幸这本门钥匙终于按时扯着他，飞向了真正的Hannibal栖身之处。

TBC


	3. 阿兹卡班的囚徒|The Prisoner of Azkaban

Will几乎是在落地的一瞬间就后悔了。

冷，熟悉的冷，像极地的海水一样从头到脚把他浸透，他甚至没机会打个寒战，浑身上下就已经彻底沦陷，汗毛悉数悚立起来，举手投降，毛孔们则张大了嘴，在几乎凝成实质的空气中无声尖叫。Will也想尖叫，但他动不了，这股寒意比束缚咒还要强效，他竭力闭紧双眼，迫使自己去想狼陷的狗，而后抓起魔杖，“呼神——呼神护卫！”

杖尖没有动静。

那阵寒意又毫不留情地迫近了一英尺，Will不得不睁开眼睛：面前是条狭长的甬道，黑洞洞的，有如一口深不见底的井。而井的尽头并不是虚无，他能感觉得到，那里有生物已然从熟睡中苏醒，他们嗅到了新鲜灵魂的气味，饥渴地躁动着，自四面八方围涌过来，正沿着潮湿的甬道向他这处滑行。

Will攥紧魔杖，拼命在脑海里描摹出一条银色的钓线，钓钩一端悬坠水中，像大键琴的弦一样绷紧了。几步开外的粼粼水波下有个黑色影子，那是他几年前钓到的最大的一条黑鲈。他按捺住欣喜，屏息，收线，黑影逼近，身形如笔管一般瘦长，却大得诡异。刚要出口的守护神咒哽在了他喉间，Will开始怀疑自己记错了，这分明像是学校湖里那条巨鱿的亲近种。他迟疑着用抄网捞起一端，以为自己会在网里看到鱿鱼的两片尾鳍，可那东西绝不是。先露出水面的是一团兜帽，冰冷，湿漉漉地，向他吹来死亡的气息……

他连退几步，开始跌跌撞撞地朝甬道另一头狂奔，寄希望于那里会有出口。但霉烂的味道像面密不透风的墙，寸步不离地围上了他，他呼吸越发困难，只能停下大喘。余光里，无数只怪物正抓紧机会鬼魅般游曳过来，灰袍褴褛的下摆像旗一样扬起，鞭破湿冷的空气飞掠而至，猎猎作响。Will强迫自己深吸口气，一边挣扎着向前，一边绝望地朝后举起魔杖，第三次试图唤起一段真正快乐的记忆——

这是一段温暖明亮的走廊。地板光洁，两壁皎皎，墙上镂金的画框里，古希腊的神子神女们袒胸赤足斜披圣带，朝他睇来柔波似的目光。隔着两重门，Will远远地望见了一个坐在长凳上的身影，熟悉的金灰头发，茶褐色外套。他心念微动，下一刹便发现自己离这人已经仅有咫尺之遥，他看得到对方低眸时眼角泛起的细小纹路，数得清他眼皮下繁密的金色睫毛，还有那绺不经意间垂到额前的碎发，正随着他运笔的动作左右飘荡，像初春的风拂过，软化了Will冻僵的嘴角，他如释重负地笑了下，咒语挣开记忆脱口而出：

“呼神护卫。”

终于，那头黑鹿终于从魔杖里冲了出来，它的身躯像鮟鱇鱼的拟饵，在深海一般漆黑的甬道中亮起幽微的光，劈开摄魂怪群逆流而上，最后四蹄一踏，轻巧地落在Will身后的空地上。怪物们一时如被厉火灼烧，盘旋着急退数尺。但鸦羽鹿没再继续向前。它停在原地，仰起头轻叫了一声。

就是从这声嘶鸣里，Will听出了不对劲。

它在颤抖，像他一样。

摄魂怪们似乎也察觉了这头守护神的孱弱，没过几秒，无数只结痂的枯手便又挟着腐臭的腥风重新向他们伸出，阴气如水瀑般先行而至，近在面前。Will看向鹿，却发现他的鹿也在看着他。然后它动了，只不过不是朝着摄魂怪的方向。它转身，吃力地越过他，开始一瘸一拐地向甬道另一头疾奔。

Will伸出手拦了个空，只能对着它大喊：“停下！”

无数声“停下”在甬道里依次回响，但鹿没有停，他身后的摄魂怪也没有，它们像蝙蝠群一样密密麻麻围拢过来，这下，连Will自己也停不住了，他快步朝守护神追了上去。

奔走间，忽然有滴温热的液体糊到了他脸上，Will用手抹了一把，拈起一簇带血的黑色羽毛。他抬起视线，惊讶地发现那头鹿身上有了更多异样，它不是在变淡或消失，眼前这情形，或许叫“拆解现场”会更贴切一些。先是一根鹿角，在奔跑的颠簸中摇摇欲倒，“嘣”一声折断，坠在地上；接着，另一条后腿忽地向外折出诡异的弧度，像没安牢的义肢一样掉下来，没了踪影，空留一地纷飞的羽毛。这头鹿简直是一艘潦草黏合起的塑料船，在前行中不断地向后抛掷残件。而令人惊讶的是，它现在居然还在向前走。它用仅剩的两条前腿撑住自己，踉踉跄跄挪到甬道尽头，眨眼间不见了。

Will不可思议地瞪着它消失的地方。

守护神的离去带走了甬道里最后一丝光亮，温度陡然跌了下去，森冷的寒气和摄魂怪们一同侵袭上来，顷刻间他体表的汗水便全数凝成了白霜，两腿也愈发僵硬，沉得迈不开步。此刻怪物们已如黑云般盘踞在他头顶上方，它们张开双臂，开始像雨燕般朝他径直俯冲下来，最前端那只手的指尖甚至已经钩在了他的衬衫领子上。Will咬牙一挣，摆脱了它，只顾向前。十步开外就是尽头了。那里却不见出口，唯有一面发霉的砖墙。

没路可走，无处可逃。

他的双脚还在机械地蹬向湿滑的地面，来不及停，他也懒得再停下。

那头不争气的守护神到底他妈去了哪儿？

他胡乱想着，破罐破摔地冲着墙撞了上去。

～+～

Will摔在了地上。

午后的日光刺破眼皮，将他从晕眩中唤醒，他伸手挡在眉前，勉强眯开一条细缝。

一开始，他以为自己又回到了第三段记忆里，因为这实在是太像了，壁纸、画框、摆件陈设，他脸下压着的甚至是条印花地毯。而且说真的，Will之前从未在阿兹卡班见过这样明媚的地方，光芒似乎从不垂怜这座无望之塔。于是他不舍地闭上眼，想摆脱这段幻境。如果现实里的摄魂怪正打算给他来个甜蜜的夺魂之吻，那继续晕乎乎地沉湎在白日梦里可不是什么明智的应对。他任由眼皮覆了下来，在视网膜上留下一片暖橘色光影。听觉的触肢在这一刹那替代了视觉，无意识间延伸到目不可及的尽头，捕捉到了涛声，还有海鸟的低鸣，然后，一个久违的嗓音在不远处响起：

“你对它过于残忍了，Will。”

他“刷”地睁开眼，不顾日光灼目的刺痛，将视线投向前方：

一头缺肢断角的鸦羽鹿躺在离他五六英尺远的地上，穿着囚衣的Hannibal正盘腿坐在它身边，让它仅剩半根角的脑袋安稳地枕住他的大腿。他们身周的地毯上乱糟糟地铺满了黑色羽毛，犹如一大滩喷溅在地上的墨渍，触目惊心。

Will坐起身，站直，顶着晕眩盯住他们。

其实他都不确定到底该看谁。

“它怎么进来的？”他终于拿定了主意，盯着鹿问。

“跟你一样。”Hannibal轻柔地回答。他朝前看了一眼，又低下头爱怜地摸了摸怀里的鹿角。

最后这个动作不知怎么的像蜂刺般蛰痛了他，Will别过脸，突然意识到Hannibal刚看的不是自己，而是身后这堵墙。这堵熟悉的、跟四周装饰完全格格不入的砖墙。他心中一动，弯腰从地上的羽毛堆里捡起书跟魔杖，杖尖往墙面探了探，瞬间明白过来。接着又回身，试探性地朝守护神一指，而后毫不意外地感到自己发出的召回咒打到了一面空气屏障上。

Will垂下手臂，居高临下地打量着屏障里的人和鹿。而Hannibal彷佛不用抬头就能感受到这道视线，他下巴微抬，“它太虚弱了，本不该出现。所以我想，那段能把它召唤出来的记忆一定非常美妙。”

Will没打算回答，他有一种强烈的直觉，那就是只要这头鹿在场，和Hannibal作任何语言上的周旋都会是徒劳。他吹了个口哨，期望守护神能像他的狗一样乖乖回来。可那头鹿只摆了摆尾巴，仍瘫在原处，没怎么动弹。

然后Hannibal笑了。他托起鹿颈把头挪到地毯上，自己起身退了一步。

那头守护神立刻像暴露在骄阳下的一团水汽，蒸腾着消散了。地上甚至都没留下一根羽毛。

Will松口气的同时又皱起了眉头，眼下无数个疑团正在他脑海中翻涌，可当Hannibal终于抬起头，时隔三年他们第一次毫无阻隔地望进彼此眼中时，Will发现自己能讲出口的却只有一句事先想好的干巴巴的话：

“Jack想知道伏地魔魂器的事，Hannibal。”

对方颔首，“意料之中。不过我还以为你会更想用‘Lecter教授’这个称呼。”

“我想过，但放弃了。鉴于你都已经暗示傲罗我是你的魂器之一，这时候再试图用敬称划清界限，未免太晚。”

“很欣慰听见你这么说。Jack想要Tom的秘密，可我更想知道你的来意。还是说，单单追查连环杀手已经不能满足你朴素的正义感，这次需要化身勇士去屠戮危害整个魔法界的恶龙？”

“我为魂器而来。”

“为我的魂器，为你的灵魂而来。”Hannibal轻快地纠正他。

“这套‘我比你更了解你’的旧把戏早在三年前就失灵了，你在重蹈覆辙，Hannibal。另外我很好奇，如果我现在就激活门钥匙转身丢下你，你的反应会不会还和以前一样？”

说这话的时候，Will不能自已地去谛视对面那人的脸：他瘦了些，头发剪了，金褐色的短刘海没了魔法啫喱的约束，只能像撮松针一样肆意散下，平支在额前。颧骨上的一道疤突兀地划破了他从前精心矫饰的人皮面具，让他看上去比以往任何时候都要赤裸。更原始，却也更亲切。

Hannibal在他的注视下垂眸，好似暂时陷入了思索。

“我仍是旧的我。你却焕然一新了，”他平静地说。然后抬起头，又对上Will的眼睛。话锋一转：“而Jack叔叔在案子上还是和从前一样贪心不足。我以为我记忆里的线索已经足够多了。”

“那段记忆是喂饱了他，但同时又吊足了他的胃口。他认为在其中缺失的那些部分里，你向伏地魔透露了魂器数量的上限，诱导他通过食人的方式更方便地制作魂器。”

“这是合乎常理的推测，可你显然有不同想法。他让你看了记忆是吗？希望那熟悉的特殊视角给了你更多启发。”

“我对数量毫无头绪，但食人……”Will干笑了一声，“明摆着就不是正确答案。在你的词典里，‘残忍’永远不会用来形容食人。”

他眼睁睁看着Hannibal脸上的笑意加深了。

“Tom是我在霍格沃茨教过的最优秀的学生之一，有罕见的天分，且非常善于操控人心，但聪明的卧榻之侧往往也会酣睡着盲目和愚蠢。和你不同，在他改造肉身之前，我其实更愿意用他来满足我的胃口，而不是跟他分享我的口味。”对方探究的目光不断在他脸上逡巡着，Will有一瞬间甚至觉得自己跟Hannibal同样赤裸。

“而且我不认为Tom会听从我的其他建议。”Hannibal继续，“孤儿院里弱肉强食的童年在他心底种下了多疑的种子，他在没有习得独立行走之前就先学会了不信任别人。况且，我想你也留意到了，他十六岁时在魂器方面就已经走得比我更远。Tom的高傲会让这孩子理所当然地觉得，我给予的指导即便可信，也是过时且陈旧的。”

Will挑眉，“所以你要我去转告Jack，他们这番又在白费力气？”

“如果我是Jack，我会考虑把问题留下，亲自去问问Tom本人。”

“你在开玩笑，”Will不可置信地说，“他已经消失了十多年，现在甚至不知道是生是死……”

“只要魂器还在，他就不会迎来真正的死亡，Will。并且他应该一直都没找到机会复活自己，也许是太虚弱了，我推测。”

Will皱眉，“那接下来的问题就是，怎么才能找到他？傲罗们从他逃走之后就已经在世界各地布防，从没放弃过搜捕，但始终没什么消息。”

“这几年里你依旧保留了每周飞钓的习惯吗？”Hannibal向右踱了两步，兴致盎然地问他。

Will没吱声，他明白这不是个疑问句。

“我看到你右手虎口上的茧似乎又厚了一些，钓技想必精进不少。那你应该也能明白，作为捕食者，我们并不总是需要一群得力的猎犬或天罗地网，有时，只用钩上的一小块好饵，外加一点点等待，往往也能如愿以偿。”Hannibal眨了眨眼，期待地望向他。

他们视线隔着空气屏障再度相交，在这电光火石的一刹那，Will灵光一闪。伏地魔想要卷土重来，他迫切渴望复活，而复活，首先要去取之前藏好的——“你是指魂器的下落。”

Hannibal面色不变，“Tom不想把所有鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里，为此他分裂灵魂制造了多个魂器，某种意义上来说，这确实分散了风险，但同时也意味着凭空多了弱点，如果一开始就保持完整，或许魔法界至今都没人可以将他击败。所以Will，接下来你需要做的就是找到那颗特定的蛋，牢牢握住它。放出风声，无视任何哀求跟诱惑，耐心等待。然后你就会发现，他会丢下来之不易的自由和安全，高举双手乖乖走到你和傲罗们面前，跪下——”

“够了。”他冷冷地打断Hannibal。

Hannibal轻声继续：“困住我的从来都不是阿兹卡班这座塔，Will。”

Will深吸了一口气。思绪如受惊的鸟群般四散开去，有一瞬间他想冲进屏障揪住对方的领子问他到底想要什么，下一个瞬间，他又想原封不动地这么问问自己。他甚至开始怀念起困在梅森庄园的那段时光，那时他们两个的结局写在了墙上，无比分明、无比清晰，让他得以心无旁骛地放纵自己。他鼓起勇气咬了人一口，嘴里塞满血肉，肆意地向Hannibal炫耀邀功，如果他有尾巴，那会儿大概都应该欢快地摇起来了。反正死亡是注定的，那最后的时刻何必还要费心掩饰真我。然后，然后Hannibal救了他，然后一切都变了，变得不确定，他在醒来的那一刻突然意识到，Hannibal把所有选择权都转交到了他手里，而接下来他的每个选择，都必然要在他们共同的生命树上蜿蜒出无数新枝。可惜，死亡在远离他的同时也带走了Will的一部分勇气，他犹豫了，又或者说他是太累，又或者说他被梅森庄园的那个自己吓破了胆，无论什么总之他打发走了Hannibal，试图静一静，好好想一想。谁料到对方会用那么决绝的姿态在傲罗们面前把球踢回给了他。三年过去了，他无奈地发现当时的球还在脚下，他仍在面临同样的抉择。

而他并不知道自己还能再拖多久。

他厌烦了再跟Hannibal打那些不知所云的机锋，于是破天荒地决定要直白一点，先把眼下问题解决。

“告诉我伏地魔的魂器在哪。”

Hannibal失笑，似乎丝毫没被这命令式的口气冒犯，“我本打算直接告诉你，但这事说来话长，所以我想，最好还是请你自己来看。”

“看？”Will愣了愣，才明白看的意思是指什么。“可这里没有冥想盆。”

“为什么要用冥想盆？”Hannibal负手立在屏障前，认真地向他反问。过了一会，又轻叹了口气。“Will，你从没意识到自己拥有的是多么宝贵的天赋。这世上有两种最神秘、最令人敬畏的东西：我们头上星辰的天轨，我们心中思想的涟漪。后者‘思想’，抑或说记忆、人心，复杂程度更是远超出了人类所能想象的范围，它不是书，可以随意供人翻阅。但你是唯一的例外，Will，对你来说，思想比书还要简单易读。”

“你在说共情？”

Hannibal的笑容扩大了。“很高兴你终于抓到了重点。之所以不必借助冥想盆，是因为你本身就具有它的能力。而现在，如果你愿意，你需要做的就只是闭上眼，感受我，而后淌进那条熟悉的溪流里。”

而Will发现自己根本用不着闭眼，对方话音刚落，淙淙水声已在他耳畔响起。

TBC


End file.
